Songs of the Gang
by BlackLightningDX
Summary: Self explanatory: my songfics compiled together... Chapter Title: Fat Lip. Summary: Fat Lip by sum 41. A small thing about Dally and TwoBit one of Buck's Parties...
1. All Of This

**Soda's thoughts still linger and fall on Sandy--his life is breaking bit by bit, and falling without her--yet his hope is not lost... my first crack at a songfic--"All Of This" by Blink 182! Please R&R! **

**"" "" "" "" ""**

**_Disclaimer: _I, in no way, own The Outsiders...**

"" "" "" "" ""

_"All Of This" - Blink 182_

"" "" "" "" ""

_With all of this I know now_

_Everything inside of my head_

_It all just goes to show how_

_Nothing I know changes me at all_

The facts in this world still wouldn't shake the imagination I was struggling and so hoping to make real...

_Again I wait for this to change instead_

_To tear the world in two_

_Another night with her_

_But I'm always wanting you_

No one can change my mind... not about her...

_Use me holly come on and use me_

_We know where we go_

_Use me holly come on and use me_

_We go where we know_

I need something more--stronger--enough to wipe out my memories of her...

_With all of this I feel now_

_Everything inside of my heart_

_It all just seems to be how_

_Nothing I feel pulls at me at all_

_Again I wait for this to pull apart_

_To break my time in two_

_Another night with her_

_But I'm always wanting you_

I can't forget about her...

_She's all I need_

_She's all I dream_

_She's all I'm always wanting_

_She's all I need_

_She's all I dream_

_She's all I'm always wanting you_

I won't give up on her...

**"" "" "" "" ""**

**HA! I FINALLY figured out how to get that italics going! I have no idea what I was doing before--but it works now! LOL Well, this probably sucked--right? But hey--I can try! Flames are accepted at full force!**

**Also--if you like Soda fics--I've got another on my profile.**

**Thanks again!**


	2. Fat Lip

**Here's another songfic… brought to you by utter boredom… "Fat Lip" by Sum 41**

**Mind you--it's a little random…**

**_Disclaimer: _I, in no way, own the Outsiders, nor in any way do I own the song "Fat Lip"… and now that I think about it, I don't own Sum 41 either…**

**"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

_**Stormin' through the party like my name was El Nino**_

_**When I'm hangin' out drinkin' in the back of an El Camino**_

_**As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name**_

_**I trashed my own house party 'cause nobody came**_

Dallas Winston looked on the scene with pride. This... _this_ was _action._

This, was what it was all about.

_**Now, I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high School**_

_**Never goin' never showin' up when we had to**_

_**Attention that we crave don't tell us to behave**_

_**I'm sick of always hearin' act your age**_

Two-Bit Mathews stood at his side, the same lopsided smirk never ceased to disappear from the child-at-heart's face. His eyes caught a bright blonde clumsily making her way through the crowd, and shooting Dally a sly wink and followed after her. In not even a moments time, he had his arm draped around her shoulder and was leading her in the opposite direction: the stairs.

_**I don't wanna waste my time**_

_**Become another casualty of society**_

_**I'll never fall in line**_

_**Become another victim of your conformity**_

_**And back down**_

The booze smelt strong, and a cocky smile spread the tow-headed youth's face.

_**Be-'cause you don't**_

_**Know us at all we laugh when old people fall**_

_**But what would you expect with a conscience so small?**_

_**Heavy metal and mullets it's how we were raised**_

_**Maiden and priest were the gods that we praised**_

Here: There were no clashes between people.

Here: We saw one another as equal... the way things _should_ be in this town... in this world.

Here: We knew the other to be a fellow Greaser. A fellow man.

Dally laughed to himself, "An' Buck's parties were tuff."

_**'Cause we like havin' fun at other people's expense and**_

_**Cuttin' people down is just a minor offense then**_

_**It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn**_

_**I'm sick of bein' told to wait my turn**_

Dally made his way towards the kitchen. Grabbing a beer from the fridge he ventured around. Making his way through a packed crowd, he brushed shoulders with someone--'brushed' being an extreme understatement.

_**Don't count on me, to let you know when**_

_**Don't count on me, I'll do it again**_

_**Don't count on me, it's the point you're missin'**_

_**Don't count on me, cause I'm not listenin'**_

"You gotta problem, Winston?"

"Glory, Shepard. With you? always."

_**Well I'm a no goodnick lower middle class brat,**_

_**Back packed and I don't give a shit about nothin'**_

_**You be standin' on the corner talkin' all that kufuffin**_

_**But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffin'**_

_**'Cause if the egg don't stain you'll be ringin' off the hook**_

_**You're on the hit list wanted in the telephone book**_

_**I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion**_

_**The doctor said my mom should have had an abortion….**_

The two stared at one another calmly, and circled each other, like two wolves. Too stubborn to back down, and too ready for the fight--the adrenaline already coursing throughout their minds….

_**I don't wanna waste my time**_

_**Become another casualty of society**_

_**I'll never fall in line**_

_**Become another victim of your conformity**_

_**And back down**_

"Back down, Shepard."

"Dally, y'know me better than that." and with out another word, Tim threw Dally a punch right to the jaw.

Dally stayed where he was for a moment, shaking his head slightly to clear his head. Tim threw another punch, which he side side stepped and sent a punch to Tim's ribs. Not too hard where they'd break, but strong enough where he knew his buddy would feel it for a week.

Out of the crowd, Buck Merril dashed threw, his mind set on breaking up the fight and continue getting crocked with the party moving around him. He was about to throw himself in-between the two, when Two-Bit appeared and held him fast.

"Let is go, Buck" he laughed, "It's only a skin. Let Tim pay Dally back for the slashed tires he got last week."

Buck sighed and nodded his head, "Yeah... Ol' Dally deserves everything he gets."

A cheesy grin appeared in Two-Bit's face, "You dig okay, Merril."

_**Waste my time with them**_

_**Casualty of society**_

_**Waste my time again**_

_**Victim of your conformity**_

_**And back down**_

As the brawl came to an end, the two fighters regained their ice cold composure, and the desire to fight faded away...

Breathing heavily, Dally slapped his friend on the back, "Get over it, Tim."

You had to admire it, he'd never have to grow up…. For the rest of his life--

Dallas Winston, would stay gold.

**"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

**Ok, so I know it could use a lot of work, but I just wanted to get this up and posted, before I ended up losing interest or something… lol.**

**Please review, tell me what you think. Anything to change? Add? Subtract? Flames are accepted…**

**Well, with that said, till next time…**

**BlackLightningDX**


End file.
